This invention relates to wheeled devices for carrying spools of wire, such as barbed wire and for maintaining, transporting and unreeling wire therefrom. More particularly, it provides a rugged, but simple, cart adapted for quick spool changes and facilitates the means by which barbed wire may be dispensed.
There are many carts or stands available for transporting spools of wire and for dispensing wire therefrom, but most are cumbersome and require several tools and considerable effort to load and remove the wire spools. In other cases, the wheels are fixed to the hub and in close proximity to the wire spools. As a result, there is a tendency for the barbed wire to become entangled with the rotating wheels during paying.
Devices for dispensing barbed wire have been in use for many years. Examples of more recent designs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,667, 3,680,807 and 3,820,733. Some of the older designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,029,953 and 2,140,676.